Support stands, such as microphone stands and shooting stands, often include telescoping tubes that allow the height of the stands to be adjusted. These telescoping stands may have an inner tube, an outer tube, and a lock that keeps the inner tube from sliding relative to the outer tube. Such stands may be used in situations that require the stands to be rugged and capable of withstanding the elements. For example, hunter's shooting stands, microphone stands, telescope stands, and camera stands are often used outdoors. The components of a stand intended for outdoor use may need to be sealed and tightly fitted to keep water, dirt, and other debris from getting inside the tubes of the stand.
A user may adjust the height of a telescoping support stand by releasing the lock and moving the inner tube up and down within the outer tube. The lock may be a collar that is rotatable to compress the inner tube and the outer tube, binding them at a set length. The lock may also be a set screw bolt that passes through the outer tube and presses against the inner tube. One problem with these types of locks is the time it takes for a user to turn the collar or bolt when making a height adjustment to the stand. Another problem with these locks is that the user may have to hold the inner tube in position while fastening the lock, thus requiring the use of two hands.
Some support stands are equipped with an external trigger connected to an internal lock that secures the inner tube to the outer tube. This locking configuration may allow a user to make quick height adjustments and may permit the user to make adjustments using only one hand. For additional convenience and adjustment speed, the external trigger may be placed on a handle attached to the top of the inner tube. While there are many benefits to a quick-adjustment configuration that utilizes an internal locking mechanism and a handle trigger, there are numerous problems associated with such a support stand configuration.
For example, an internal lock may restrict the flow of air between the inner and outer tubes. The internal lock may be sized to fit snugly within the inner tube and press securely against the outer tube, which closes off the air passageway between the inner and outer tubes. Furthermore, as previously mentioned, support stands are often manufactured to keep water and other debris out, which prevents air from freely flowing in and out of the stand. Thus, air cannot easily flow into, out of, or between the tubes of rugged support stands with internal locks.
When air is unable to quickly enter, exit, or flow between the tubes of a support stand, it is more difficult to make rapid height adjustments to the stand. For example, when a user attempts to extend the length of the stand, the volume inside the outer tube expands, but air is not able to rapidly enter the outer tube and fill the new volume. This vacuum effect creates resistance against a user's attempt to increase the height of the stand. Conversely, when a user attempts to shorten the stand, the volume inside the outer tube decreases. A dampening effect results when air is not able to quickly exit the outer tube. This dampening effect creates resistance against a user's attempt to shorten the stand.
When the airflow within a stand is restricted, a user may need to use two hands to overcome the vacuum and dampening effects to adjust the height of the stand. For example, users may hold the inner tube with one hand while pulling down on the outer tube with the other hand. Users may also hold the outer tube between their feet while pulling up on the inner tube. This situation is undesirable when the user needs to make a quick adjustment or does not have a free hand to help make the adjustment.
Another problem with the quick-adjustment stand configuration is that a user may inadvertently pull the trigger while gripping the handle. For example, a hunter targeting a moving bull elk may keep one hand on the handle of a shooting stand to be ready to make height adjustments. However, in the excitement of taking a shot at the large bull, with the weight of a gun resting on the shooting stand, the hunter may accidentally activate the trigger on the stand, which would drop the height of the stand as he shoots. This situation is dangerous and could result in an inaccurate shot.